Dejitaru Spies
by Aphonic
Summary: With all your knowledge and help, she dumped me.
1. Valentine

"Get out of there now!" the voice on the cell phone which was attached to Sora's skirt yelled. "Not until I save these people, boss!" Sora yelled up and continued to run up the stairs. "Sora! There is a bomb in the building set to go off in five minutes! There are only a couple people on the top story! Sometimes death has to come before life."   
"You know what, boss? You should be a philospher not the leader of the Dejitaru Spies!" Sora wore her uniform which was torn and burnt a little. Her hat flew off as she continued to run up the stairs.   
"Be careful, Sora! You are our best detective!" the boss yelled and clicked off the phone. "Thanks, boss." Sora whispered and looked around the top story. "HELLO?" Sora yelled for the people trapped. "Help us!" a small, muffled voice came from a room next to Sora. A several beams had fallen in front of the door and Sora moved them out of the way. She opened the door and found a mother with two children.   
"Come on!" Sora yelled and picked up the two year old. She ran out of the room with the mother and the twelve year old following her. "We only have a minute. We won't be able to make it!" Sora whispered as she looked at her watch.   
Sora grabbed the twelve year old's hand and asked the mother, "Can you guys swim?" The mother replied, "Not Jose." She pointed at the two year old. "But Fia and I can."   
"Good. Here." Sora handed the mother Jose. She grabbed Fia's hand and pulled the three into a room and over to a window. "Jump!" Sora screamed to the mother. "What? Are you crazy?" she asked, her face filled with doubt. "Just jump! It's better than dying in the few seconds we have left!" The mother nodded and tucked Jose close to her and crashed through the window. Sora wrapped her arms around Fia and followed the mother.   
The bomb went off and the building exploded as the group landed in the water beneath them. "Thank you." the mother cried, treading water while holding the baby as the rescue crews came in a boat. Sirens wailed as Sora lifted the twelve year old girl up to the rescue workers.  
  
"Good thing you are the best and the most stubborn detective, Sora." Ashi, the front desk secretary to Dejitaru said. The two were in the lounge on the couch. Sora wore her blue jeans and red turtle tank. Ashi wore her uniform which was a green hat with a gold star with a S on it, a white turtle tank with a green tie, a short green skirt and white ankle boots.   
"Just call me Stubborn Sora." Sora laughed and leaned back on the couch as the door open and a man with blonde hair walked in. He wore the male detective outfit which was a black hat with a gold star with the letter DS on, a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie, black work pants, and black shoes.   
"Stubborn Sora?" the blonde-haired man laughed. "I heared you caught the bomber and saved three people. I guess you are stubborn."   
"Hush, Matt, you shouldn't talk to the top detective like that." Ashi smiled and playfully punched Matt Ishida in the shoulder. "Ouch!" Matt grabbed his shoulder and sarcastically fell backwards, "I am dying!" Sora laughed and stood up. "I am gonna go eat lunch. And check my mail. Is T.K. working today, Matt? I could use the company of my little neighbor."   
"I don't think he is, Sora. Have fun!" Matt called out as Sora walked out of the lounge and into the hallway where she bumped into a girl wearing the computer worker uniform which is a blue hat with a gold star with the letters CW on, a white turtle tank with a blue tie, a blue skirt that came to her knees, and white ankle boots.   
"Oh, sorry." the purple-haired lady said and smiled. "It's okay. I was just heading to my room." Sora smiled and walked out of the small hallway into the main hallway. Many people walked in out of the hallways and into the gigantic computer room. She walked into the entry room and then into the lobby.   
Sora waved to the front desk secretary and walked outside. She crossed the street to the three apartment buildings just for the workers at Dejitaru Spies. She entered the middle building and walked into the elevator, pushing the button with a 7 on it.   
As the elevator reached the 7th floor, Sora stepped out and walked down the hall to the mailboxes. She opened her mailbox and took out the envelopes and a small box with a card on it. She walked into her room and threw the mail on the table near the window and flipped on her T.V. and opened the first letter. "Hehe... Mom. Again!" Sora talked quietly to herself as she went through the letters from friends. She picked up the box. It had a heart-shaped card on the front.   
Sora opened the card and read it to herself. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. You should be dead. I hate you." She gasped and grabbed her phone, pushing a couple buttons. "Hello?" a voice said. "This is the computer room?" Sora asked, her voice frantic. "This is Izzy Izumi. Head of the computer room." the voice answered.   
"This is Detective Sora Takenouchi. I have recieved a box with a threatening card on it. I think there is a bomb or something inside. I am bring it over!"  
  
"We have ran many tests on it and we confirmed it was a bomb that was set to explode when the box was opened. We couldn't find any fingerprints or anything traceable back to the sender on the box or card." Izzy Izumi said. He wore the male CW uniform which was a blue hat with a gold star with the letters CW on, a long-sleeved shirt with a blue tie, blue work pants, and blue shoes.   
"I think it was whoever planted the bomb last night." Sora put her pointer finger to her chin and looked up. "But wasn't he caught?" Izzy puzzled. "Maybe that was someone working for him." Sora replied.  
"Working for who?" A brown haired man asked. He wore a male detective outfit without the hat. "And you are?" Sora asked, a look on disgust on her face as the man entered the conference room. "Kamiya. Tai Kamiya." He replied, a smirk on his face.  
"Sora. This is Detective Tai Kamiya. An old friend of mine." Izzy said and turned to Tai. "What are you doing here? I thought today was your day off and don't you have that special girl to take somewhere?"   
"That is where you are wrong, Izzy, my man. With all your knowledge and help, she dumped me for some jock. Oh well, work comes before love."   
"Work before love... or is it vice versa." Sora puzzled. "The card, Izzy, it was a heart. Sent to my HOME mail, not work! Don't you see. Whoever sent it knows where I live."   
"What you are saying, Sora, makes some sense but anyone on the street could see you go into your apartment."  
"But Izzy! Not anyone would see what floor and room I was in!" Sora exclaimed and turned to Tai. "Thanks. Do I know you from somewhere? Ah, I must of seen you around headquarters."  
"Now that you mention it. I do recognize you." Tai said and raised one of his eyebrows. "Hey, Tai. I found someone more courageous than you!" Izzy laughed and pointed to Sora. "She was the one who rescued those three from the building that blew up last night."   
"Whoa. I thought the top detective did that." Tai laughed. "I am the top detective, Kamiya." Sora said and smiled. "Wow." Tai remarked. "Amazed that it is a female, Tai?" Izzy questioned. Without thinking, Tai nodded.   
"Listen, Izzy. I have a date to the mall with Ashi and Matt and I don't want to miss it."   
"Okay, Sora. Bara and I will do some more tests on the bomb and you should get some protection from the other detectives."  
"Iz. I am the top detective. I have Ashi, Matt, and his little brother to watch me." Sora waved to the two and walked out of the conference room. 


	2. Little Lady

Tai looked at his friend, Izzy, and asked, "What is up with that girl? What's she all about?"  
"I could tell you all that I and the files know, Tai, if you want." Izzy smirked and put on a sly grin. "Yeah!" Tai said, a little too euthisastic.  
  
Tai and Izzy sat in the file room. "Name is Sora Takenouchi. Age 23. Lives in apartment B7D. She is the top detective and usually works with Matt Ishida or T.K. Takaishi."  
"That must have been the Matt she mentioned. Who is that Ashi person and Matt's little brother?" Tai asked. "Ashi is the front desk secretary who is married to Matt Ishida. T.K. is Matt's little brother and he lives next to Sora. She is really great, Tai. Just don't get in her way."   
All of a sudden, Tai's cell phone rang. Tai picked it up and pushed the on button. "Tai Kamiya here." he said in a tough voice. The voice on the phone answered, "Kamiya, this is the boss. We have a job for you. An outside job. With two other detectives."  
"Okay, boss. I will be there in a minute." Tai hung up the cell phone and put it in his pocket, "See ya, Izzy. I got a job to do." Tai walked out of the file room with a wave of his hand to his friend.   
  
Tai sat in the boss's office. The boss was typing on his computer when the door opened. Sora and Matt, in their detective uniforms, walked in and Sora quickly said as she shut the door, "Sorry, Rosuto, Ashi, Matt, and I were at the mall and we came home and changed and got here as soon as we could." Sora tipped her hat a little and sat down in a chair. Matt followed.  
"What is the job, boss?" Matt asked. "There has been another bombing in a local building. I am sending you three undercover with another detective named, Kari Kamiya."   
"Kari Kamiya?! Works here?" Tai exclaimed. "Yes, Detective... Oh! Is she a relative of some sort?" Rosuto, the boss, asked. "She is my little sister." Tai said.   
"As I was saying, I think the bomber is sending out henchmen to set the bombs and get caught on purpose. He is hiding around where the bomb is set. Sora, lure him out and.."   
"GREAT! Aren't you being a little sexist? What if he is gay!? Go have that Kamiya kid do it! Either one of them."   
"Hey, I ain't leading any gay guy out to you guys!"  
"Sora! Tai. You don't even know if he is gay. Sorry if I was being sexist, Sora, but you are the perfect one for the job. You have the mind and the will power. And the body."   
"Yet, another remark for another day." Sora rolled her eyes and stood up. "Do you have some outfit for me to wear or should I find one myself?" Rosuto smiled, "Sorry, Sora, no offense, I found one for you." The boss pushed a button and his secretary came in holding a knee-length black skirt and a black tank top.   
"And these." Rosuto smiled again and pulled out a pair of black boots. "What am I? A witch wearing black?" Sora remarked as she looked at the clothes. "Hey, Sora. I think they are cute." Matt said and nudged her with his elbow.   
"Fine." Sora said and put her hands on her hips. "Well, boss, do you have my hair done a special way, too?"   
  
Sora and Kari stood on the sidewalk. Sora in the outfit the boss had picked out and Kari in jeans and a turtle tank. Matt and Tai were a couple feet behind them in everyday clothes but everyone had their equipment.   
"Boss, are you sure he or she or it will strike here next?" Sora said in the microphone just under the rim of the tanktop. "I am pretty sure. Remember he is around your age and he has light brown hair and blue eyes. That's all we know or we wouldn't need you for the job."   
"Whatever. I see someone who somewhat fits your description. Not saying I haven't seen hundreds who do fit your lame description but this guy seems like the mad man bomber. Hanging up on you, boss." Sora clicked a button and waved Kari away with her hand. She went and stood by Matt and Tai. All three ready.   
"Hello, miss. I can't see why a pretty lady like you is all alone at night, when its dark and cold." the man said as he came up to Sora. He was at least a foot taller than Sora with a muscular body and she could see he carried a black briefcase but had on no work clothes.   
"I was hoping to meet someone but it seemed they ducked out on me." She smiled.  
"I would never do that to a little lady like you." The man wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "By the way, my name is Jim. Yours?" He smiled. "Bara." Sora smiled and cursed to herself.   
"Don't lie," Jim said in a sweet voice and then leaned down and whispered in a harsh voice, "I know who you are, Detective Sora. I know why you are here. Don't play dumb. I have a bomb here that will go off any minute if you don't do excactly what I say. Ok?" Sora gasped and nodded. The hold of the bomber tightened and he continued, "First, tell your three friends not to follow us. I want to be somewhere private."   
"Ok." Sora nodded, knowing that if she didn't innocents could die. She pushed a button on her cell phone and looked backwards somewhat. "Hey, guys. Don't follow me."  
"Why, Sora?" Matt's voice asked through the microphone in her ear. "Just don't." Sora said sharply. The man smiled as Sora clicked off her phone and they begun walking to the empty warehouse near the docking bay.  
  
"What was that about, Matt?" Tai asked as Matt pushed the off button, looking dumb-strucked. "Sora said not to follow." Matt said, quietly, as Sora and the man walked down the sidewalk. "He is probably making her. She knows if she doesn't, lots of people will die." Kari said, her voice sounded said. Matt, Tai, and Kari stood there as Sora and the man turned into the empty warehouse.  
  



End file.
